eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Frostfell
The frozen wasteland to the north known as the Frostfell is as enigmatic as it is cold. To date there is only one recorded expedition to the Frostfell from Khorvaire and it was little more than a notch in a belt than a true exploratory mission. That expedition was headed by Lord Boroman ir'Dayne, a halfling and the founder of the Wayfinder Foundation. Geography The Frostfell is a bleak and frigid land covering the northern pole of Eberron. It is extremely cold, with numerous manifest zones to the plane of Risia making the cold even more deadly. Landmarks Though frozen, the Frostfell contains a diverse geography. * Danye Bay, named after Boroman ir'Dayne, is a large bay placed near where the Frostfell meets Sarlona. * Rumor has it of the existence of Icehammer Palace, a floating "skyberg" high above Icewhite Island, which has been around since the Age of Demons. * Icewhite Island sits between the Frostfell and Khorvaire. Nearby also sits Icewhite Island's three "children": Icegaunt Island, Qorrashi Island, and Tlalusk Island. Though they fall between Khorvaire and Frostfell, all four islands are considered part of the Frostfell due to their frigid temperatures. * The Iceworm Peaks bisect the continent. These mountains are cloaked by great glaciers. * The Wayfinder Tundra, named after the ir'Dayne expedition, borders the Barren Sea and the Bitter Sea. This expanse of tundra is actually home to fields of lichen during the summer months; though they quickly freeze over during the winter. Nations There are no nations on the continent of Frostfell, nor are there any known permanent settlements of any of the existing nations of the other continents. The Frostfell remains open territory, though no nation has shown any interest in claiming it. The only modern settlement on the entire continent is the hidden city of Icerazer. History flying over the Frostfell.]] Little is known about the early history of the Frostfell. The first major recorded event is when, 12,000 years ago, clans of dwarves emigrated from the winter lands to Khorvaire. After an especially raucous night at the Glitterdust Nightclub in Sharn, explorer Boroman ir'Dayne proposed an expedition to the Frostfell. ir'Dayne turned out to lead the only successful expedition to the Frostfell. ir'Dayne gained fame for his expedition, and began the Wayfinder Foundation. Since his initial expedition, Lord ir'Dayne has expressed interest in returning to the Frostfell. Likewise, House Tharashk has also been interested in planning an expedition to the frozen continent. In 893 YK, another expedition attempted to explore the Frostfell. The expedition, aboard the ice cutter the North Seeker, was lost, even with being in communication with House Sivis. Races and Cultures Darfellan The darfellan are known to exist in small coastal communities in the Bitter Sea along Icewhite Island. Dwarves 12,000 years ago, the dwarves of the Frostfell migrated to the Mror Holds in northeastern Khorvaire, seeking a more hospitable home for their people. However, the dwarves that stayed behind have continued to evolve. The dwarves are called glacier dwarves, or Toldun Nordorthak in the dwarven tongue for "those who stayed behind." A little known clan of dwarves also migrated from the Frostfell to the Eska Mountains in the Tashana Tundra. This land settled by these dwarves is known as the Dorann Holds. Gnomes There are those that believe a small village of ice gnomes inhabit the Frostfell, but that belief has not been substantiated. Goliaths Tribes of goliaths inhabit the Iceworm Mountains within the Frostfell. It is presumed these robust humanoids also migrated from the Frostfell to their homes in the Icehorn Mountains and the Tashana Tundra. Halflings Small bands of nomadic halflings are rumored to exist on the Frostfell. Humans A subspecies of humans have made their home on Icewhite Island and in small settlements on the Frostfell. These humans, called icefolk, hunt fish and seals along the frozen coast. Another group of humans, called the everfrost barbarians, also make Icewhite Island their home. Neanderthals A race of large brutish humanoids called the neanderthals also call the Frostfell home. They inhabit Icewhite Island and the Wayfinder Tundra. These barbarians coexist peacefully with the nearby human populations. Uldra The Frostfell is also home to the uldra, a race of fey that primarily inhabit the "children" of Icewhite Island. These small, blue-skinned fey live a relatively primitive life, worshiping a goddess called Hleid (whom scholars think was actually Olladra) who was killed by her brother, Iborighu (possibly the Keeper); and the warrior god Aengrist (Dol Arrah). Flora and Fauna Gargun Gargun are the feral kin of goliaths and can be found in the mountains of the Frostfell. Levistus and the fiends Ages ago, during the Age of Demons, fiends ruled Eberron. Chief among them were the Overlords. The overlords, and their rakshasa and hag armies, were defeated by the dragons and couatls. Each Overlord was trapped beneath the surface of Eberron. One such Overlord is a being that is now called Levistus, who is trapped deep beneath the Frostfell. His fiend followers from the Lords of Dust have erected Icerazor, the iceberg city, where they congregate and try to free Levistus. The mayor of the city is Azediel, the half-fiend matriarch. Rejkar Rejkar can be found in Risia manifest zones within the Frostfell. Snowflake Oozes The snowflake ooze has been found in the Frostfell, amongst other locations. Thrym Hounds The Frostfell was the original home of the thrym hound, before it migrated to Khorvaire. Many thrym hounds still patrol the Frostfell. Tlalusk Tlalusk Island was named after its primary inhabitants, the tlalusk. This huge six-legged mammoth roams the island in search of its lichen food. Notes Keith Baker has suggested on his website that some of the stranger and deadlier threats on the continent arise due to the influence of an Overlord from unpublished material called Dral Khatuur. References Category:Geography Category:Continents Category:Frostfell